Hunting for Love
by Rurouni Angel
Summary: REVISED! crossover as well! Kaoru mets a differnt red-hair, violet eyed cutie. But why dose he answer to Kenshins name?
1. Default Chapter

Rurouni Kenshin/Weiss Kreuz Crossover Fanfic

__

Rurouni Kenshin & Samurai X Original Japanese Version ©N. Watsuki/Shueisha * Fuji-TV * SME Visual Works Inc. * Sony Pictures Entertainment

All Fanfics created by Angel were written for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale.

REVISED ON 02/22/03

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hunting For Love

By: Angel

__

Kenshin?  
  
That was my first thought in the void of darkness. Exactly where was he? Where was Sano, or Yahiko? Why wasn't they here with me? As those thoughts came so did splitting pain in my chest. Confused I gently brought my hand to the pained area. Feeling something wet, cold surprised me. Something wasn't right! But the pain was to much to think over. Trying to open my eyes I notice that the darkness just wasn't a feeling I had, but my actually surroundings. Blackness covered far more than the eyes reach. Once more the pain proved to strong, closing my eyes I tried to figured out where I was? Oddly enough any answers seemed to escape me. Bringing my hand to apply pressure to my chest I tried again to move. Only stopping at the slightly sound of footsteps, calling out once more I tried to reach my beloved.  
  
_Kenshin?_

Moments tricked bye and no answer came forth. Finally letting my tears fall I screamed for my beloved, for anyone that was there. Anything would be better than the emptiness that surrounded me. And yet nothing came forth at my summons, not a sound! It was almost as if I the only person alive???  
  
_Not exactly_.  
  
I snapped my eyes opened to find the source of the voice. Wondering if I might have...  
  
_No you didn't. I am real, well sort-of. And if I was you Kaoru I would stop looking for me and picture me, if an image is what you need?_  
  
I laid very still not even daring to breath. Trying to sort out my options, trying to make since of everything. To somehow make myself believe that I wasn't indeed not going insane? Suddenly my thoughts where pushed out of my mind and then and only then did I see the voice that had spoken.

__

Kenshin?  
  
Smiling the image simply shook his head and then looked deeply into my eyes and whispered.  
  
_Not really but yes in a way I am. The name is Fujimiya Aya. From this point on please call me so. Also think, don't speak.  
_  
I could only stare at the man that stood in the middle of the darkness, no in the middle of my mind.  
  
_Now you are understand!_  
  
I could only blush at this. Somehow this...this...

__

I told you the name is Aya.  
  
_Arigatou_  
  
I watched as he, no Aya, nodded. Somehow the blush that had been on my cheeks seemed to grow. Somehow this, Aya, had a habit of making me blush. Not even Kenshin could do so with every other word or so. At the thought of Kenshin, I seemed to take a closer look at the red haired.....I mean at Aya. He indeed looked like Kenshin, well some what! The thing that stood out was the violet eyes, violet eyes that went with the flaming red hair. The only thing that was missing was the x shaped scar on his left cheek. Well he also, no not he, Aya seemed to be taller but yet build like Kenshin. And yet something wasn't right about him. Something within his violet eyes, perhaps a coldness? I couldn't put my finger on it.  
  
_That's to be discussed at another time. But know one thing Kamiya Kaoru I will not let you go.....not this time  
_  
With those words everything went black

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Arigatou= Thank You

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Author Notes:  
  
Hai this is a Weiss Kreuz and Rurouni Kenshin crossover. I really don't where in there world this idea came from?  
  
I guess it might be cause I have recently watched the first WK episodes and I just LOVE RK! Any ways ya can tell who my favorite WK character is? Aya- chan or rather Ran! As for RK I love Kenshin and Aoshi . They are so sugoi.  
  
Anyways the time line for this story doesn't really go along with the true storyline for either show. One more thing I will not use that much Japanese words in this story, I find that for those who don't know it using it to much in a story can be a turn off to the whole story! So please bare with me I will write the meanings of the words I do use.  
  
One more thing is if you would like to see something happen within my story just write me and I will see what I can do!  
  
Now please do me a favor and review...  
  
I need to know if I should continue this or not??? 


	2. Waking Up

Rurouni Kenshin/Weiss Kreuz Crossover Fanfic

__

Rurouni Kenshin & Samurai X Original Japanese Version ©N. Watsuki/Shueisha * Fuji-TV * SME Visual Works Inc. * Sony Pictures Entertainment

All Fanfics created by Angel were written for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale.

REVISED ON 02/22/03

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hunting for Love

By: Angel

__

Clean

Smiling down at the now clean clothes in my hands I ring out the extra water. Humming slightly as I do so. In the background I hear Yahiko slip from his room, knowing that Kaoru should follow in mere seconds. Hanging up the cloth I had just finished washing I nod my head at Yahiko's approaching foot steps, turning around I smile and ask,

"A very fine morning is it not?"

I watch Yahiko blink and I pick up on his confusion right away, holding the dread back I ask,

"What's the matter Yahiko?"

The boy scratches his head and looks around. After a few minutes of searching he turns to me and asks,

"Hey Kenshin have you seen Kaoru this morning?"

My answer is a blank stare. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

__

I need to wake up now; I have to wake up NOW!

I shout out that last part hoping that it would somehow wake me up. Blinking back the tears that threaten to spill forth, I silently wonder where Aya went to. It's then I suddenly realize just how scared I was. Plus I was starting to hear voices.

__

"Sakura please wake up."

"Maybe a kiss will wake her up?"

"YOUJI!"

I try to focus on the voices, try to place them? But it doesn't matter, they don't matter. Only getting back to Kenshin matters, but how do I do that? The answer comes easy enough,

__

By waking up.

I force my eyes open and blink back the pain. Minutes pass by as I take in my surroundings, just when everything becomes clear faces pop into view. Suddenly I know I know these guys,

__

Their….their…what are they? 

Blood

His sword,

Aya's sword.

They kill people."

I crying out and try to shrink back, try to get away. But suddenly they all start talking at once,

"Gods Sakura I am so sorry, I didn't mean…"

"You have a bump on your head Sakura-chan."

"Want to kiss it and make it better."

__

Sakura? Who is this Sakura? But something tells me that I don't want to know the answer. Something tells to just go back into the darkness, back to Kenshin. But I suddenly catch sight of a tall figure in the door way, leaning against the door frame. A tall red haired man. I feel my heart pound, my body goes weak. Instantly I knew who he was, I knew HE was Aya.

I slip off the bed I was on and made a mad dash into his arms.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Author Notes

What can I say?


End file.
